La realidad
by victoriaperez552
Summary: Después de descubrirse sobre el pasado de Laney ocurrió lo inimaginable Corey, los gemelos y todos los de peaciville olvidaron a Laney e igual ella y sus recuerdos fueron remplazados por recuerdos falsos...¿Descubrirán que esa realidad es falsa? descubran lo aquí... 100% Corney
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Hola chicos aquí está el primer capitulo...Me imagino que todos lo esperaban.**

**Sin más, ni más... El fic.**

Después de descubrirse sobre el pasado de Laney empezó lo peor y paso lo inimaginable Corey,Kin,Kon y todos los Peaciville olvidaron a Laney y ella igual y todos los recuerdos fueron guardados en los mas profundo de la mente y fueron remplazados por recuerdos falsos y las únicas cosa que no se había perdido era una foto de Grojband.

**Un año después.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra Laney se estaba despertando en su real recamara Laney era una joven sita muy linda de 15 años que vivía muy feliz siendo princesa aunque siempre tenía un sueño raro.

De repente entra alguien a la habitación.

Sra. Penn_ buenos días mi bella princesa.

Laney_ Hola mamá. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sra. Penn_ y ¿Qué soñaste?

Laney_ el mismo de siempre.

Sra. Penn_ otra ves es la 5ta está semana.

Laney_ lo se mamá pero siempre es en el mismo sitio.

Sra. Penn_ en el garaje de alguna casa de peaciville.

Laney_ si.

Sra. Penn_ que tal si viajamos para haya.

Laney_ está bien voy a empezar a empacar pero que hay de Ciudad Cristal.

Sra. Penn_ de eso no te preocupes solo arréglate y baja a desayunar y ahora vienen las sirvientes para que empaquen tu ropa.

La Sra. Penn sale del cuarto y deja a Laney para que se arregle.

**Con Corey.**

Corey estaba durmiendo por que aun no amanecía y estaba soñando.

**El sueños es:**

Los chicos y Laney estaban ensayando la canción *Nunca me fui*...Después de terminar el ensayo los gemelos se sientan en el sofá a ver televisión y Corey se acerca a Laney.

Corey_ oye Laney tocaste genial.

Laney_ muchas gracias.

De repente todo se oscurece y luego Corey y Laney se quedan flotando en la nada.

Luego se encuentra en un especie de contenedor de cristal y ambos tratando de acercase pero les era impedido por una especie de pared de cristal y cuando ya se calmaron el contenedor se rompió y a Laney le salieron unas alas que la alejaban de Corey, mientras el caía al vacío.

**Fin del sueño.**

Era una mañana muy bonita en Peaciville y un guapo joven de 15 años se estaba despertando gracias a la luz que pasaba tras el cristal de la ventana.

Entra alguien al cuarto.

Sr. Riffin_ buenos días hijos.

Corey_ hola para.

Sr. Riffin_ y ¿como dormiste?

Corey_ bien pero volví a soñar.

Sr. Riffin_ otra vez hijo es la 6ta ves en esta semana.

Corey_ lo se papá pero cada vez es mas real.

Sr. Riffin_ y ¿Qué mas?

Corey_ te acuerdas que te conté que en una parte del sueño me acerque a la chica y le dijo algo pero era como si moviera la boca nada más.

Sr. Riffin_ sí.

Corey_ bueno esta vez lo escuche y su se cual es el nombre de la preli-roja.

Sr. Riffin_ y ¿Cuál es?

Corey_ es Laney.

Sr. Riffin_ hijo Laney es la princesa de ciudad Cristal lo supieras si investigaras, así que tu sueño es solo un sueño.

Corey_ tienes razón papá.

Sr. Riifn_ bueno dúchate y vístete para que bajes a desayunar.

Corey_ si papá.

El señor Riffin sale del cuarto dejando que Corey para que se arregle.

**Con Laney.**

Laney baja a desayunar estaba vestida con un vestido azul claro que llegaba hasta las rodillas era manga larga de cuello en forma de V y el cabello suelto con un cintillo azul y zapatillas blancas (N/A: Laney se viste así ya que en está realidad ya esta muy acostumbrada a los vestidos)

Laney_ mamá ya estoy lista.

Sra. Penn_ hay hija soy yo o cada vez estas más bella.

Laney_ Gracias mamá.

Sra. Penn_hija Angela tu mejor amiga está aquí.

De repente entra una chica alta con el pelo largo y rojo con una polera blanca y un pantalón negro pachuco es una chica divertida y muy feliz pero a la vez puede ser muy mala ella es la mejor amiga de Laney desde la infancia y ella le tenía mucha confíansa a Laney.

Laney al ver Angela corre y la abraza.

Angela_ hola amiga tu mamá ya me contó que van a viajar y que quisiera que fuera con ustedes.

Laney_ eso es super.

Sra. Penn_ bueno niñas mejor coman y nos iremos.

**Con Corey.**

Corey estaba en el garaje con los gemelos y Lenny ( en está realidad los newmans no existen y Lenny es el bajista de Grojband)

Corey_ oigan chicos ya se enteraron.

Kin/Kon_ de ¿qué?

Corey_ que la princesa Laney de ciudad Cristal vendrá a peaciville y quieren que toquemos.

Kin¿QUÉ?

Kon_ lo que oíste.

Lenny_ genial.

todos se le quedan viendo.

Lenny_ lo de la tocada.

todos menos Lenny_ haaaa.

Lenny_ mentes lentas.

**Con Laney.**

Laney y Angenla y la señora Renata (si así se llama la mamá de Laney) ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara el avión, así que Laney se sentó con Angela y se puso a leer una revista de peaciville.

De repente Laney llega a una pagina en donde se mostraba una imagen de Grojband como banda oficial de Peaciville.

Laney_ ¡Mamá! ¡Angela! miren esto.

Ambas_ ¿Qué?

Laney_ este chico- dijo apuntado a la imagen de Corey- es el que aparees en mis sueño.

Sra. Penn_ ¿Qué coincidencia?

Angela_ pues es muy guapo.

Laney iba a responder cuando sonó la llamada para que subieran al avión.

Laney, Angela y la Sra. Penn se subieron al avión con destino a Peaciville.

**Después del viaje.**

Laney, Angela y la Sra. Renata ya habían llegado a Peaciville y dirigieron a una casa común y corriente para no llamar la atención de los periodista.

Al llegar Laney decide recorrer la ciudad ella sola y su mamá y a Angela les pareció bien pero su mamá le dice que se ponga una peluca para que no la descubran hasta que hable con el alcalde.

Laney obedece y se pone una peluca y comienza a recorrer Peaciville aunque sentía que la conocía de pies a cabeza y termino llegando a donde le dijo a Alex la verdad y al salir se tropezó con alguien y al caer se le callo la peluca.

Laney_ ten cuidado. Dijo tirada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

¿?_ lo siento no me fije por donde iba. Dijo levantándose.

Laney_ no importa-Dijo levantando y viendo con quien tropezó- no puede ser tu eres Corey el de Grojband.

Corey_ y tu eres Laney la princesa de ciudad Cristal, por cierto se te callo esto. Dijo dando le la peluca.

Laney_ muchas Gracias.

Corey y Laney se ven a los ojos y siente una conexión.

Laney_ Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Corey_ yo también.

De repente Laney se pone las manos en su cabeza mientras le vino lo imagen del beso de año nuevo y cae desmayada en los brazos de Corey.

Corey_!Laney¡ !Laney¡ Dijo desesperado.

15 minutos después.

Laney se estaba despertando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sofá dentro de un garaje que por alguna extraña razón parecía a verlo visto antes.

Laney_ ¿Qué me paso? y ¿En donde estoy.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el primer capítulo de *La realidad* espero que les haya gustado y también que pronto saldrá el segundo Capítulo...**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Chao...Chao...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Corey_ Te desmayaste y te tuve que traer. Dijo poniéndose al lado de ella.

Laney_ y ¿En donde estoy?

Corey_ estas en mi garaje.

Laney_ mmm...Ok, que rara imagen vino a mi cabeza_ lo ultimo lo dijo para si misma pero Corey la escucho.

Corey_A ¿Qué te refieres?

Laney_ no importa.

Corey_ok, oye Laney te gusta la música.

Laney_ Sí.

Corey_ y tocas algún instrumento.

Laney_ si el bajo.

Corey_ Que suerte tengo un bajo.

Laney_a sí es de un peli-rrojo que toca en tu banda.

Corey_ espera sabes sobre Lenny.

Laney_ si y eso que no había escuchado sobre Grojband hasta que llegue hoy.

Corey_ pero nos había visto.

Laney_ no solo lo vi en una revista y el único que salias eras tú.

Corey_ ¿Qué curioso?

Laney_Bueno pasa me el bajo.

Corey_ bien.

Laney toca una canción donde el instrumento principal era el bajo(N/A: no se mucho sobre canciones de bajo así que no me juzguen)

Corey_ tocas Genial.

Laney_ Gracias.

Corey_ y ademas de tocar cantas el bajo de casualidad Cantas.

Laney_...EEE...Algo así.

Corey_¿Como que algo así?

Laney_si canto pero no en público.

Corey_ Está bien.

Laney_ bueno me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde.

Corey_ Está bien y ¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?

Laney_ Mañana en el parque a las 2.

Corey_ está bien.

Laney_ Bueno Adiós.

Laney sale del garaje y entra los gemelos y Lenny.

Corey_Hola chicos.

Kin/Kon y Lenny_ Hola Corey.

Los gemelos entra y suben al escenario a arreglar los instrumentos.

Lenny_ Oye Corey ¿Quien era esa chica que salio?

Corey_ Ella es Laney.

Lenny_ Espera Laney la princesa.

Corey_ Si pero no le digas a nadie... Bueno mejor vamos a ensayar.

Todos menos Corey_Sí.

**Con Laney.**

Laney ya había llegado a su casa.

Laney_ ¡ Mamá!, ¡Angela! ya llegue.

Sra. Penn_ Hola hija, Angela esta arriba en el cuarto.

Laney_ Bien subiré a cambiarme.

Sra. Penn_ Ok en un rato esta la cena.

Laney sube y va a el cuarto ya que le toco compartir con Angela pero no le molestaba al contrario le cantaba.

Laney_ Hola amiga, tengo algo que contarte. Dijo emocionada.

Angela_Cuenta, Cuenta... ya saca la sopa.

Laney le cuenta todo a Angela y está se paraliza de la emoción.

Angela_ ¿Enserio?

Laney_ Sí y nos veremos mañana.

**Con los chicos.**

Los chicos ya habían terminado de ensayar.

Corey_ tocamos bien.

Lenny_ sí aunque alguien estaba distraído.

Corey_¿Quien?

Lenny_ tú, bobo.

Corey_ Claro que no.

Lenny_ si claro y yo soy cupido. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Corey_ A pues.

Después de un rato los chicos se fueron y Corey subió a su cuarto.

Corey estaba en su cuarto pensando en Laney.

Corey_ ¿Qué raro? siento que he visto a Laney y no solo en el sueño.

De repente le viene la imagene Laney cuando entro al concurso de la abeja reina.

Corey_ Haaaaa... Mi cabeza.

Corey se levanta de su cama y se pone a ver en la venta.

**Al día siguiente , Con Laney.**

Laney se levanto a la ocho de la mañana e hizo su rutina de siempre.

Laney se vistió con una blusa blanca con letras de colo rojo que decía *Rock*, acompañada con una chaqueta de cuero negras y unos Jeans oscuros y unas converses negra y claro con la peluca para que no la reconocieran.

Al bajar ve a su mamá y a Angela desayunando.

Laney_ Buenos días.

Angela_ Buenos días.

Sra. Penn_ Buenos días hija te vez muy bonita.

Laney_ Gracias mamá es que voy a salir y ya sabes y ¿Que hay de desayuno?

Sra. Penn_ Huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Laney_ suena rico.

Sra. Penn_ sí , aunque la comida del palacio era muy rica es mejor estar así a tener que huir de los periodistas.

Laney_ Ok.

La Sra. Penn le da el desayuno y se va ya que tenía que hablar con el Alcade Mellow.

Angela_oye amiga y ¿Que vas hacer hoy?

Laney_ Antes de las dos no tengo nada que hacer.

Angela_ así es verdad a esa hora te veras con Corey.

Laney_ Sí, oye amiga ¿Que tal si vamos al parque? ya que hay una parte muy bonita que te quiero mostrar.

Angela_ ok comemos y nos vamos.

**Con Corey.**

Corey se había despertado algo temprano por que no pudo conciliar el sueño...Al pararse bajo a la cocina a hacerse una taza de café.

Al bajar se encontro con su papá.

Corey_ Hola papá. Dijo mientras ponía hacer el café y un par de huevos que encontró.

Sr. Riffin_ Hola hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?

Corey_ Bien. Dijo metiendo.

Sr. Riffin_ y ¿Que vas hacer hoy?

Corey_ saldré con una amiga aprovechando que no hay ensayo.

Sr. Riffin._ pensaba que solo tenías amigos.

Corey_ ella es nueva la conocí ayer y nos llevamos bien.

Sr. Riffin_es eso o te gusta.

Corey_¿Qué? no...si debo decir que es una chica muy bonita pero hasta hay.

Sr. Riffin_ sí... Pequeño pinocho se te queman los huevos.

Corey voltea y ve que los huevos que puso a freír terminaron siendo carbón.

Corey_ Haaaa... mi desayuno.

Sr. Riffin_ palabra cierta. Dijo para sí.

Corey_ ¿Que dijiste?

Sr. Riffin_ nada hijo, por cierto Katrina te hizo el desayuno está en el micro-ondas.

Corey_ y ahora lo dices.

Corey saco el desayuno del micro-ondas y después subió a vestirse ya que estaba en pijama.

**Con Laney y Angela.**

Laney y Angela estaban en el parque el la parte que Laney le quería mostrar a Angela.

Laney_ ¿Qué te párese?

Angela_ es muy Bonito.

Laney_ si y me dijeron que las bancas son recientes.

Angela_ bueno vamos a recorrer lo.

Laney_ sí.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar como por tres horas ya que estaban muy entretenidas.

Laney_¿Que hora es?

Angela_ son las 1.

Laney_ ¿Qué? Falta una hora para encontrarme con Corey.

Angela_ estas nerviosa.

Laney_ sí, un poco.

Angela_ Bueno ya, solo relajate y ve al lugar de encuentro.

Laney_ está bien.

**Una hora después.**

Laney y Angela ya estaban en el sitió de encuentro.

Lamey_ hay viene. dijo al visualizar a Corey.

Angela_ ok amiga suerte. Dijo mientras empezaba a Correr.

Se acerca Corey...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos ¿como está? bueno aquí esta el segundo Capítulo de *La realidad* espero que les guste y perdón por tarderme tanto es que en el liceo me tienen explotada que ya ni puedo dormir.**

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir...**

**Chao...Chao...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Hola chicos perdón por tardarme tanto bueno es que en le liceo me exprimieron que ya casi ni dormía por la preocupación de tener que hacer las tareas ya que si no las hago no me dejan actualizar aquí.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir el fic.**

Corey se acerca.

Laney_ Hola Corey.

Corey_Hola Lanes.

Laney_¿Qué es eso de Lanes?

Corey_es un apodo.

Laney_ok Core.

Corey_Bueno que te parese si compramos unos helados.

Laney_claro suena bien.

**Con Lenny.**

Lenny iba caminando cuando tropezó con una chica.

Lenny_oye ten cuidado.

¿?_ Tu fuiste el que me tropezó.

Lenny_ ups tienes razón ven te ayudo. dijo es tendiéndole la mano.

¿?_Gracias. Dijo aceptando la ayuda .

Lenny_me llamo Lenny nepp ¿Como te llamas?

¿?_Mucho gusto Lenny soy Carrie.

Lenny_ bueno Carrie ya que te tropecé quiero invitarte un helado ¿Aceptas?

Carrie_ Acepto.

Lenny_Bueno vamos.

**Con Laney y Corey.**

Corey y Laney iban caminadon por el parque comiendose un helado, Corey de vainilla y Laney una de chocolate.

Corey_ y ¿Como es eso de que no cantas en publico?

Laney_ es que me da algo de pena.

Corey_ por que no me cantas algo

Laney_Luego.

Corey_ esta bien y dime ¿Por qué siendo princesa viniste a peaciville?

Laney_ es complicado.

Laney_*suspira* es algo lo vi en un sueño que se repite cada noche.

Corey_ espera ¿Que un sueño?

Laney_Si, ya se, suena algo loco pero es verdad.

Corey_ y ¿Me lo puedes contar?

Laney_claro.

Justo antes de que empezara a contarle el sueño a Corey, a ambos le viene el recuerdo de cuando engañaron al panadero para tocar en la boda de su hija y comer pastel pero Laney se desmaya.

Corey_¡Laney despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Decía desesperado.

**15 minutos después.**

Laney se despierta y nota que esta en los brazos de Corey.

Laney_ ¿Que me paso?

Corey_ te desmayaste.

Laney_ otra vez.

Corey_ si pero está vez comenzo a llover un poco fuerte y no te pude llevar a mi casa, asi que te traje a un lugar del parque donde se que no nos mojaríamos.

Laney_ Gracias, Pero ya me puedes vajar.

Corey_ si... si . Dijo mientras la baja y tomaba un ligero color rojo.

Laney_ y ¿En donde estamos?

Corey_ estamos en la parte en donde vienen las parejas en el día de San valentin ya que es muy romantico ya que aquí casi siempre llueve ese día aprovecharon y costrulleron un techo de cristal haciendo que se viera mas cursi.

Laney_Pues es muy bonito.

Corey_ sí y por desgracia el único sitio cerca y seco para no mojarnos.

Laney_o-ok. Dijo con algo de duda.

Corey_ y ahora que me acuerdo no me ibas a contar el sueño.

Laney_ si casi siempre empieza en un garaje y habían un par de gemelos, un pelirrojo y un chico de cabello a...Fue interrumpida por el telefono.

Laney_usp lo siento... es un mensaje de mi mamá.

Corey_ es algo malo.

Laney_ no solo quiere que vaya a casa ya que le preocupa que me enferme (tipico de todas las madres ._.).

Corey_haaaa.

Laney_ bueno ya paro de llover mejor nos vamos.

Corey_ si.

Corey y Laney llegan hasta la salida del parque.

Laney_ bueno hasta luego.

Corey_ oye ¿Quieres venir al ensayo mañana?

Laney_ claro a ¿Que hora?

Corey_ a la 1:00 pm.

Laney_ bueno hasta mañana.

Corey y Laney se despiden y toman caminos diferentes.

**Con Lenny y Carrie.**

Lenny estaba con Carrie en una tienda de helados del centro comercial.

Lenny_ y dime Carrie ¿Que te gusta hacer?

Carrie_ pues me gusta tocar guitarra y también me gusta cantar y pasar tiempo con mis amigas.

Lenny_ suenas interesante.

Carrie_ Gracias y ¿tu?

Lenny_ pues soy muy miedoso asi que lo único que hago es ensaya en una banda ya que soy el bajista.

Carrie_ ¿Enserio? yo quisiera estar en una.

**Con Corey.**

Corey ya había llegado al garaje donde se encontraban los gemelos.

Corey_ hola con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Kin_¿Por que la sonrisa de estúpido?

Corey_ por nada. dijo un poco sonrojado.

Kon_ no sera que ¿conocio a alguie?

Corey_ si... su nombre es Laney.

Kin_ espera Laney la princesa.

Corey_ si...¿Como supiste que era ella?

Kin_ aquí en peaciville las chicas se llaman con nombres muy comunes y la única Laney que conozco es un princesa.

Corey_ ok con eso me vasta.

Kon_ espera...No me digas que te gusta.

Corey_ creo que si...Espera es algo malo.

Kin/Kon_ ho...ho.

Corey_ a ¿qué viene eso.

Kin_ Corey ella es una princesa y tu eres un plebeyo.

Corey_ ¿Y?

Kon_ Y está totalmente prohibido.

**Con Laney.**

Laney estaba con Angela en su cuarto .

Angela_ hay amigo no me digas que te gusta Corey.

Laney_ pues no se realemente.

Angela_ bueno espero que no por que sabes que esta prohibido.

Laney_ lo sé.

Angela_ bueno mejor vamos a comer.

Laney_ sí.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó temprano a pesar de ser sábado ya que no logro dormir tranquila por lo que dijo su amiga.

Laney hace su rutina de siempre y baja a desayunar

Al bajar se encontró con mamá.

Laney_ hola mamá.

Sra. Penn_ hola hija ¿por que te despertaste tan temprano.

Laney_ es que no dormir bien.

Sra. Penn_ ¿Por que?

Laney_ mamá es cierto que por ser princesa me tengo que casar con un príncipe.

Sra. Penn_ en un reino normal si, pero en nuestro reino no, por que si fuera así tu padre no se hubiera casado conmigo.

Laney_ entonces tu no desciendes de familia importante.

Sra. Penn_ si, por eso se cocina y muchas otras cosas.

Laney_ está bien.

Sra. Penn_ y vas a salir hoy.

Laney_ si iré al ensayo de Grojband la banda oficial de peaciville.

Sra. Penn_ que suerte.

Laney_ si es que conocí a su líder.

Sra. Penn_ bueno sabemos que Peacibille no es muy grande.

Laney_si, bueno mejor te ayudo con el desayuno.

Sra. Penn_ está bien.

**Con Corey.**

Corey se había levantado a las 9:00 am ya que ese día le tocaba ensayo.

Al levantarse se ducho y se vistió pero no con su ropa de siempre si no con unos jeans mas o menos oscuros, una camisa azul metálico y unas converses negras y bueno con su gorro de siempre.

Al terminar de vestirse baja desayuna a toda velosida y corre a arreglar el garaje.

**Antes del ensayo.**

Faltaban 10 minutos cuando llegaron los gemelos y Lenny... y se quedaron confundido al ver a...

**Continuara****...**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capitulo 3 mañana posiblemente suba un capítulo de *La otra parte de Laney* no prometo nada.**

**Bueno...Adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Hola fanaticos de Gorjband bueno aquí está el capitulo 4 espero que les guste y un mensaje para SUPER GROFAN.**

**Hola SUPER GROJFAN mira tus ideas me gustaron pero yo siempre he sido buena con las historia de fantasía, magia y esas cosas raras ya que con eso me identifico esas ideas se las puedes dar a mi hermana Toryperez la de la historia *NO ME LO IMAGINABA.* ya que a ella le vendría bien esas ideas ademas hoy más que nunca necesita ayuda con sus historias y con ideas.**

**Sin mas, ni más el fic.**

**En el capítulo anterio.**

_Faltaba 10 minutos cuando llegaron los gemelos y Lenny... Y se quedaron confundidos al ver a...Corey._

Kin_ viejo ¿que te paso?

Corey_ es que vendrá ya sabes quien... Y no quiero verme como repetitivo con la ropa.

Lenny_ espera vendrá alguien al ensayo.

Corey_ sí.

Kon_ bueno y que canción cantaremos.

Corey_ es verdad no tenemos canción.

**En eso llega Laney.**

Laney_ hola chicos.

Todos_ hola.

Corey_ chicos ellas es Laney y nos acompañara hoy.

Kin_mucho gusto Laney soy Kin y el es mi gemelo Kon. Dijo apuntando a Kon que estaba comiendo queso.

Kon_ mucho gusto.

Laney_ un placer conocerlos.

Corey_ y el es Lenny. dijo apuntando al joven cabellos de tomate.

Laney_ mucho gusto Lenny.

Lenny_ igual.

Corey_ bueno vamos a ensayar.

Todos menos Corey y Laney_ claro.

Los chicos subieron al escenario y tocaron la canción *No tocare* y Laney se sentó en el sofá.

**Después**** de tocar.**

Laney_ estuvo genial.. Dijo algo emocionada (solo un poco)

Todos_ gracias.

Kin_ oye Laney te gustaría cantar con nosotros.

Corey_ buena idea Kin entonces Laney ¿Quieres?

Laney_ este...Este...Esta bien.

Corey_ bueno sube.

Laney sube al escenario y los chicos comienza a tocar.

**Regreso al mar.**

En la última página de un cuento de hadas,

como una tragedia de nuevo al final se re-escribió.

Y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser

en que siempre mi alma confió.

El amor y los sueños no son nada más

que castillos de arena

efímeros y desmoronados ante ti,

aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú.

Pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuché,

la que tú sin cesar no dejabas de cantar.

Cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede ser

que el ayer vuelva un día a regresar.

Y que voy a volver y de estas cadenas

que hoy me someten con tantas penas

pronto me voy a liberar,

volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.

Al terminar de cantar los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

Corey_ Wao cantas genial.

Kin/Kon_ y la canción estuvo increíble.

Laney_ gracias.

Todos felicitaban a Laney menos Lenny que estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa.

Los chicos continuaron ensayando como por dos horas hasta que se cansaron.

Corey_ bueno chicos hasta qui llego el ensayo de hoy.

Kin_ entonces mejor nos vamos ¿Cierto Kon?

Kon_ si Kin.

Kin_ bueno hasta luego.

Kon_ igual.

Corey_ Adiós chicos.

Lenny_si eso es todo yo también me voy, Hasta mañana Corey y Adiós Laney.

Ambos_ adiós Lenny.

Laney_ bueno si eso es todo ya también me voy. Dijo levantándose del Sofá.

Corey_ no, no espera. Dijo mientras le agarraba la mano a Laney.

Laney_ entonces que hacemos. Dijo tratando de esconder el sonrojo.

Corey_ ¿Que tal si vamos al cine?

Laney_ si.

Corey_ Al cine se ha dicho.

Después de eso últimas palabras Laney y Corey salieron del Garaje.

**Con Lenny.**

Despues de salir del garaje el joven peli-rojo se dirigió al parque donde esta un chica de cabello azules esperándolo.

Lenny_ Hola Carrie ¿Como estas?

Carrie_ hola Lens yo estoy bien.

Lenny_ ¿Que es eso de Lens?

Carrie_ es un apodo.

Lenny_ está bien.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras conversaban temas al haza.

**Con Angela.**

Angela había estado caminando por el parque sin rumbo solo para matar tiempo, hasta que escucho a alguien cantando y decidió acercarse.

Al acercarse vio que la voz provenía de un chico que estaba sentado detrás de un árbol con vista a una pequeña laguna donde el pasto era muy verde y abundante.

El chico era rubio, ojos grises,con una piel blanca y vestía con unos jeans más o menos oscuros,una camisa verde y unos tenis negros.

Al terminar de cantar la canción Angela se le acerco.

Angela_ que linda la canción.

¿?_ muchas gracias yo la compuse.

Angela_eres muy bueno.

¿?_ me llamo Angel medina ¿Cual es el tuyo.

Angela_ mucho gusto Angel soy Angela Velazque.

Angel_igual.

Angel_ te gustaría ver las otras canciones.

Angela_ con gusto.

**En algun lugar de ciudad cristal.**

(Al fin llegue a esta parte)

¿?_ Así que estoy atrapo en una dimensión alterna.

Dijo un joven de 15 años el cual estaba parado viendo en una gran ventana mientras hablaba con un científico.

científico_si pero no sé como paso y hay bastante personas que cayeron aquí pero hay una que estuvo con usted cuando paso esto.

¿?_ y ¿Quien es?

científico_ su nombre es Laney.

De repente el joven le vinieron todos los recuerdo.

¿?_ estocen vamos a Peaciville tengo un ligera sospecha de que está hay.

**Continuara...**

**¿Quien sera es joven? ni yo sé. ... no es broma si se y bueno este el capitulo 4 espero que les guste.**

**Chao...Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Había pasado un mes desde que Corey y Laney se conocieron y ambos habían desarrollado sentimientos uno del otro.

**Con Angela.**

Angela llevaba tres semanas conociendo a Angela y al parecer se llevaba muy bien y tenían muchas cosas en común.

Ese mismo día ella estaba con Angel y hablaban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron.

Angela_ oye Angel tus canciones son muy bonitas la verdad ya no se escuchan canciones así.

Angela_ Si pero las canciones no están vacía la verdad llevan una historia.

Angela_ ¿Que? osea que las canciones que tus compones son de algo que te paso.

Angel_ si su nombre era Monica y me lastimo sin intención o eso paso en el principio y bueno preferí no volver a escribir nuestra canción y alejarme. Dijo mientras le brotaban algunas lagrimas que le recorrían los cachetes.

Angela_ no sabía.

Angel_ no te preocupes eso ya paso y bueno desde ese momento empece a escribir canciones y aun tengo la primera que escribir.

Angela_me la puedes cantar.

Angel_ claro solo déjame buscarla en mi bolso.

Angela_ está bien.

Angela busca la canción y cuando la encuentra se pone a cantar. (la canción la escribí pero no sé si me quedo bien)

**Nunca.**

**I**

Siento un dolor.

En mi Corazón.

Que no deja de doler.

Quisiera estar contigo.

Pero no me quiero lastimar.

Y si lo hago no sería igual.

**Coro.**

Y es que yo nunca volveré.

Y es que yo nunca te amare.

Acepte la realidad por que.

No me quiero lastimar. (x2)

**II**

Pueden pasar las horas.

Pueden pasar los día.

Y a pesar de quererte a mi lado.

Y que tu recuerdo me quema.

No volveré contigo.

Por que no me quiero lastimar,

Por que ya no quiero llorar.

Y lo único que puedo hacer.

Es dejar el pasado atrás.

**Coro.**

Y es que yo nunca volveré.

Y es que yo nunca te amare.

Acepte la realidad por que.

No me quiero lastimar. (x2)

Angel termino la canción y a Angela le gusto.

Angela_ es muy bonita pero enserio te lastimo tanto.

Angel_ si y al principio lo hizo sin querer pero luego quería que volviera con ella y le dije que no y a la semana me entero que está de novia con mi mejor amigo y bueno me aleje totalmente de ellos.

Angela_ bueno al menos sabrás como no cometer ese error otra vez.

Angel_ cierto oye quieres ir a comer helado yo invito.

Angela_ claro.

**Con Laney y Corey.**

Laney y Corey estaba en la plaza de Peaciville hablando de cosas al azar.

Corey_oye Laney aun me acuerdo que no me contaste lo de tu sueño.

Laney_ es verdad.

Corey_ bueno cuéntamelo.

Laney_ está bien...Casi siempre comenzaba en este lugar y luego yo me encontraba en un garaje con dos gemelos y un peli-azul estábamos ensayando una canción muy extraña que es solo como un párrafo pero en cierto modo sentía decía algo real y bueno justo cuando el pelia-azul me iba a decir su nombre aparece un chico vestido de traje pero pero como al resto no lograba verle el rostro y atrás del joven aparecían dos hombres muy altos y musculosos y comenzaban alejarme del chico peliazul y me arrastraban hasta un iglesia donde estaban mi mamá y me hermano-se le sale unas cuantas lagrimas- y sin darme cuenta estaba vestida con un vestido de novia y justo antes de que llegara al altar el chico peliazul me abraza y me dice al oído no te voy a perder y me despierto.

Corey_ y ¿Que paso con tu hermano? dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Laney_ el murió a los 15 años en ese entonces yo tenia 10 y me costo mucho acetar su partida.

Corey_ lo siento y de casualidad hay algo más sobre ese sueño.

Laney_ si justo el día antes que yo llegara aquí reconocí al chico.

Corey_ y ¿Quien es?

Laney_ no sé con seguridad tengo que seguir investigando o lo que sea.

**En algún lugar de ciudad Cristal.**

Estaba un chico viendo en su ventana mientras hablaba con un científico.

¿?_ ya ha descifrado que creo el portar entre dimensiones.

Científico_ pues si señor pero hay algo que sobre pasa la ciencia y es la magia.

¿?_ ¿Que tiene que ver la magia?

Científico_pues es fuerza que lo trajo aquí y la ciencia no tuvo nada que ver.

¿?_le puede decir a mis sirvientas que arregle mis maletas tengo un viaje que hacer (esto no me gusta nada realmente no me gusta nada).

Científico_ si señor.

El científico sale del cuarto.

Científico_ de científico a mensajero falta que mañana me tengo que hacer un payaso.

En el cuarto.

¿?_Ya es hora de visitar a mi prometida. dijo mientras sonreía macabra mente.

**Volviendo con Corey y Laney.**

Corey_ bueno suerte en tu búsqueda.

Laney_ gracias y el sueño ese me ha atormentado un año entero.

Corey_ no eres la única yo también he tenido un sueño raro.

Laney_ ¿como es?

Corey le comienza a contar. (paras los que no lo saben es el sueño que aparece en el inicio del fic)

Corey_ y la chica de parece algo a ti.

Laney_ estamos en las misma.

Corey_ sí.

Laney_ hay mira la hora me tengo que ir. dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

Corey_ Adiós.

**En la casa de Laney.**

Laney_mamá ya mientras terminaba de cerra la puerta.

Sra. Penn_hola hija ¿Como te fue?

Laney_ bien si te cuento que Corey soñaba el mismo sueño durante todo un año igual que yo.

_si aun me acuerdo cuando dijiste que el era el chico que aparecía en tu sueños.

Laney_ si bueno mamá me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada. Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Sra. Penn_esta bien hija descansa.

Laney_ igual.

Labey sube a su cuarto y ve que Angela ya había llegado y estaba muy dormida.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despierta y hace su rutina de siempre.

AL finalizar Laney se va a un club que queda cerca de ahí donde con frecuencia se hacen presentaciones y esas cosas.

Al llegar Laney se sienta en una de las mesas mas cerca de escenario .

De repente alguien se sube en el escenario aunque no era muy visible y luego comenzó hablar.

¿?_ hola jóvenes ustedes deben conocer mi banda grojband y deben saber que yo nunca me he enamorado pues ahora sí y su nombre es Laney Penn pero ella no lo sabe. Comienza a tocar canción muy bonita.

**Si tu me amaras.**

Hoy quiero decirte

todo lo que siento

pues no aguanto mas

es un sentimiento

que llevo muy dentro

que hoy puedo callar

siempre que tu pasas

por mi lado yo

comienzo a temblar

me miras y sonríes siempre tan atenta

sin sospechar

que yo te quiero

y que daría mi vida y mas

por que te sintieras igual

Si tu me amaras

bajaría el cielo a tus pies

si tu me dejaras

acercarme solo una ves

todo si tu quisieras

te doy mi vida entera

si tu me amaras

Vienen a mi mente

todos los recuerdos

de aquel día en que te conocí

sin decirte nada

solo una mirada

descubrí que eras todo

lo que un día pedí

mira quien soy en verdad

alguien que te quiere amar

y que daría mi vida y mas

por que te sintieras igual

Si tu me amaras

bajaría el cielo a tus pies

si tu me dejaras

acercarme solo una ves

todo si tu quisieras

te doy mi vida entera

si tu me amaras

si tu me amaras

Si tu me amaras

bajaría el cielo a tus pies

si tu me dejaras

acercarme solo una ves

todo si tu quisieras

te doy mi vida entera

si tu me amaras

Te entrego todo mi amor

daría mi amistad

si tu me amaras

serias la reina de mi castillo

dame la oportunidad

yeah yeah yeah

Al oír su nombre Laney se queda en total shok ya sabía que se trataba de Corey.

De repente entran unos hombres altos y musculosos y detrás de ellos un Joven de 15 años su piel era blanca, su cabello negro y bien peinado y estaba vestido con un traje elegante.

¿?_Hola Laney tiempo sin vernos.

Laney_ ¿Quien eres tu ?

¿?_ Soy Julio no te acuerdas de mi pero se suponía que estábamos comprometidos.

De repente a Laney le vienen todos sus recuerdo.

Laney_ claro que no.

Julio_ claro que si...Guardias llevársela.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos ya aquí esta es capitulo 5 espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.**

**Adiós****...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo 6 perdón por tardarme pero es que estuve en casa de una tía y haya no hay Internet.**

**bueno sin mas ni mas. el fic.**

_En el capitulo anterior._

_Julio_ claro que si ...guardias llévense la._

Los guardias se acerco a Laney y le empieza agarrar por las manos.

Laney_ suéltenme.

De repente Corey sale detrás del escenario.

Corey_ no oyeron... Dijo que la suelten.

Julio_ y ¿que vas hacer?

Corey_ pues no sé (enserio -_-)

Julio_ entonces Adiós.

Los dos hombre comenzaron a arrastrar a Laney.

Laney_ Corey tu eres el chico del sueño y tu también me gustas.

De repente a Corey le vinieron todos los recuerdos a su cabeza y está vez no se acorvado si no que agarro una silla y le comenzó a pegar a los dos hombre pero ellos le hicieron lo mismo y Corey cae inconscientes.

Justo cuando todo se veía perdido aparece un chico alto, delgado, Piel blanca, Cabello dorado que me cubre el ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho café izquierdo negro aunque no se notaba.

Vestía Playera negra con una calavera Pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una cadena en el lado izquierdo Converses negros con una navaja en el izquierdo

El joven saco su navaja y comenzó atacar mientras tenía una sonrisa... Después de un rato logro debilitar a esos hombres y poner a Laney y al bello durmiente de Corey a salvo.

El Joven ya había terminado de pelear y decía estas palabra:

¿?_ si vuelve los mato. Dijo mientras veía a los hombres correr heridos ya que el cobarde de Julio se fue antes de que empezaran a pelear.

Laney_ disculpa ¿Quien eres? ¿cual es tu nombre? y lo mas importante ¿Por que me salvaste?

¿?_ soy tu guardián mi nombre es Seb y lo de por que te salve te lo respondo luego... ahora hay que llevar a tu amigo a su casa ya que solo esta inconsciente... dijo en un tono sería y algo frío.

Laney_ okey y gracias por salvarme de esos hombres. Dijo con un tono serio pero sin frialdad.

seb_ no hay de que solo hago mi trabajo. Dijo cargando a Corey para llevarlo a su casa.

**En el camino.**

Seb y Laney habían llevado rato caminando sin hablar ambos caminando en silencio y Laney prefería no hablar ya que sabía el tipo de persona era Seb.

De repente aparece una chica acompañada de un lobo.

Seb_ Selena ¿Que haces aquí? Dijo sorprendido un poco sorprendido pero luego volvió a su estado de siempre.

Selena es una chica de cabello es negro, piel clara, tiene 15 años mide 1.50... Estaba vestida con chaqueta negra, una blusa negra con letras de color zafiro que dicen '' I'm rusher '', pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas negras.

Ella es algo impulsiva pero es muy fiel con sus amigos, sabe artes marciales, yuyitzu, kon-fu entre otros tipos de formas de lucha, es un poco sadica, ama a los animales en especial los lobos de ahí su mascota, tambien ama la música y odia a las personas que abusan de su poder.

Selena_ como si no lo supieras.

Seb_ pues no lo sé. Dijo un poco enojado.

Laney_ espera ¿que está pasando aquí?

Seb_ lo único que te puedo decir es que Selena es una guardiana y es una amiga mía y el resto te lo diré cuando tu amigo el bello durmiente se despierte. Dijo muy serio.

Laney_ esta bien.

Selena_ y Seb ¿ por que noto que estuviste peleando.

Seb_ sabes que iba a llegar el día y tu donde estaba se supone que tu tienes que defender al bello durmiente. Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Selena_ solo por esta vez tienes razón.

Los chicos y las chicas llegaron a casa de Corey y estaba en la sala y Corey acostado en el sofá y los demás estaban sentados en a mesa hablando.

Seb_ Corey vive solo.

Laney_ no ya hable con su padre y dijo que esta bien que sus "amigos" estén en su casa mientras el trabaja y su hermana en casa de una prima.

Seb_ con eso me basta.

Laney_ volveré a preguntar ¿ Que demonios está pasando aquí?

Selena_ bien... Estamos en dimensión alterna que se creo antes de que te casaras con Julio pero lo que tu no sabes es que tu poder es muy grande y Julio lo sabe y si tu poder se libera podría incluso destruir toda está galaxia.

Seb_ y alguien nos pidió que lo protegiéramos a Corey y a ti.

Laney_ está bien tratare de tomarlo con calma pero estoy muy alterada y solo una cosa más ¿Cono es eso de que se libere mi poder? y ¿ que puede causar?

Selena_ pues que ademas de crear cristales puedes hacer muchas otras cosas más pero si se libera es muy peligroso ya que puede causas la destrucción de toda la vía-láctea.

Laney_ bien no quiero saber más.

En eso se despierta Corey.

Corey_ haaaa. mi cabeza y en ¿donde estoy?

Laney_ estas en tu casa.

Corey_ ¿Que paso? y ¿Quienes son ellos? sijo señalando a Seb y a Selena.

Laney_ el es Seb y ella es Selena y lo que paso fue que te golpearon y quedaste inconsciente y por suerte Seb apareció nos salvo y te trajo asta aquí y ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Corey_ está bien y si ¿Por que vinieron todos esos recuerdos a mi mente?

Laney_ es que estamos en un dimensión alterna.

Corey_ okey.

Seb_ Laney Selena y yo nos tenemos que ir pero estaremos serca por si algo pasa.

Laney_ okey adiós.

Todos menos Laney_ Adiós.

Corey_ y ahora que estamos solo me puedes explicar bien ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

Laney le explica todo.

Corey_ Entonces todo esto es una gran mentira, todo esos recuerdos de ambos, de Grojbad y de mi familia que recién me llegaron a la mente dicen que esta no es mi vida. Dijo un poco molesto y apresurado.

Laney_ Exactamente... iba a decir algo mas pero Corey la interrumpió.

Corey_ pase todo en un año creyendo que hacía lo mismo todo los día desde los cinco años cuando la verdad es que desde que tengo me la paso teniendo aventuras y que después de año nuevo he tenido sentimientos hacía ti.

Laney_ si y... volvió hacer interrumpida.

Corey_ y luego justo cuando acepto mis sentimientos te alejan de mi y después de tres semanas y un año te tengo al lado mío tratando de que no sé repita.

Laney_ Corey cálmate.

Corey_ si bueno le tengo que agradecer a Seb por protegerte ya que yo estaba inconsciente.

Laney_ si.

Corey_ oye Laney en parte me alegro de que haya pasado abrazando la.

Laney_ igual. Dijo correspondiendo le el abrazo.

Laney y Corey se separan un poco y se vieron a los ojos y luego Corey agarro a Laney por la cintura y la beso y Laney le corresponde el beso agarrándolo por el cuello.

Después de besarse ( o como yo lo llamo comiéndose la cara) se separando.

Corey_ se que esto sonara cursi pero lo tengo que decir... no te volveré a perder eres la persona que yo amo y no coy a dejar que alguien te dañe o te aleje de mi.

Laney_ Corey yo te amo. Dijo mientras lo volvía a besar y Corey le correspondía.

Después del beso.

Corey_ yo tambien te amo.

Laney_ bueno mejor me voy no se valla hacer mas tarde.

Corey_ está bien hasta mañana.

Laney_ si.

Laney sale de la casa de Corey pera ir a la suya.

**En la casa Laney.**

Al llegar no encontró a nadie y la casa desordenada.

Laney_ ¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?!

De repente aparece Julio.

Julio_ hola Laney.

Laney_ Condenado Idiota ¿que le hiciste a mi mamá y a Angela?

Julio_ tu ya lo sabes y esta vez me encargare de que no pase nada raro.

Laney_ sabes que si quieres el reino te lo concedo pero dejar ir las persona que quiero.

Julio_ vamos Laney se que no eres estupida y sabes por que lo hago.

Laney_ si pero sabes que esta vez no pasara.

Julio_ si claro... vendré por ti en un rato.

Laney_ no me encontraras aquí ¡INBECIL!

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste y Super Grojfan ya me puede ayudar en está historia y también si en una de tus magnificas ideas no pongas romance entre Seb y Selena petición de SebTheKiller.**

**Sin nada más que decir...Adiós...**


End file.
